villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Freddy Krueger (original)
Freddy Krueger is the Boogey Man. - Lightsaber Guy 21:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) O_O... Make sure kids don't see this XD lol ImNedBigby 02:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC)ImNedBigby Evil Cook? Are you sure stuffing a girl with food and then cutting open her stomach and feeding it to her qualifies him as an evil cook? --DragonDude83 (talk) 04:37, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Symbolism? Why is he in the "Symbolic Villains" category? What does he represent? Interstate2011 (talk) 20:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Article variation I think original Freddy and remake Freddy need seperate articles. Anyone agree with me? Dan Vs. Rocks! 21:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I saw what happened with the remorsefull category on this page, and i just wanna say, i agree with gojirules, freddy did show signs of remorse in freddy's dead, he showed that he truly did care about his family, and he did try hard to be a good dad to kathryn (a.k.a. maggie) i saw the movie, so i know, and i know exactly how freddy feels and he sort of redeemed himself in freddy vs. jason when he tried to kill jason Slasher Category How about adding the category "Slasher" to Freddy's page? Considering he is one of the most recognizable slashers in film history. Latishabooth (talk) 15:14, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Family Murderer He murdered his wife so that should be added to the categories.The Immortal Selene (talk) 13:53, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Redeemed For the last time, Freddy isn't redeemed. Please, someone remove this. Fireworks888 (talk) 20:14, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm not fully a fan of Freddy but more on his archnemesis Jason since I watched Friday the 13th more than Nightmare on Elm Street, but it just seems that there are many drunk morons who keep on adding him into the category as well as remorseful villains for dumb reasons: he fought Jason Voorhees. I'll tell all the major reasons why he doesn't count: 1. He is a sadistic Complete Monster who showed no remorse for his crimes as he enjoys it (as I saw in Freddy vs Jason). 2. Just because he had an engage fight with Jason doesn't literary mean he's remorseful or a redeemed villain, it still makes him count as Evil vs Evil as he got angry with Jason for stealing his attempt kill & forced him to stop the kill & leave all the killings to him, as Jason does not listen, even when he took Pamela's form. 3. Child killer who kills innocent children & he even killed an animal when he was a kid. Just in case this page gets unlocked, please read the major reasons why he doesn't count. To any drunk moron users who will keep on adding him to redeemed & remorseful, please wake up & watch all Nightmare on Elm Street movies, even including Freddy Vs Jason to clear your heads if you don't want to get blocked for your stupidity(Swoobatman (talk) 04:45, June 20, 2014 (UTC)) It seems like some new users are the major reasons why this page gets lock numerous times. I think a better solution to prevent this from happening ever again is that we had this page locked away from the hands of new & accountless users. That might possibly solve our remorseful/redeemed editwar problems with this page. (Swoobatman (talk) 01:38, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Bosses & Category:Final Boss Can someone please add Bosses and Final Boss? He is both in the NES Game. VideoGamerGuy95 (talk) 10:10, June 17, 2014 (UTC) No, he didn't originally come from a video game. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 13:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Category:Animal Killers He killed a hamster in Freddy's Dead The Final Nightmare as a child so I think this category fits.The Immortal Selene (talk) 12:33, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Damned Soul What do you think? Does Freddy belong on the new Damned Soul category? --DragonDude83 (talk) 22:37, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Freddy is a demon Pledge (talk) 22:38, May 23, 2015 (UTC) He originally was a normal human who absorbed and empowered by Dream Demons.Jester of chaos (talk) 22:51, May 23, 2015 (UTC) a demon is a supernatural being that has never been part of the human realm (such as a fallen angel or so on) - a human that develops demonic powers after death (often due to being condemned in some fashion) is still a Damned Soul.. just a powerful "unclean spirit" if you will Inferno Pendragon (talk) 22:53, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness He's often seen as a meta character in Freddy's Nightmares. Shouldn't that category be added? The Immortal Selene (talk) 10:58, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Stan Helsing The line about his character in Stan Helsing being an expy should be changed. That's a parody not an expy. Tysonjackson (talk) 01:20, April 28, 2016 (UTC) I feel like the category Scapegoat should be added to this page, because remember, Freddy didn't ask for the life he was given. He didn't deserve to be sent away at birth. He didn't deserve to endure years and years of insult and abuse. He didn't deserve to have to live with an abusive stepfather. NOBODY deserves what Freddy got throughout his life. BloodKnight3254 (talk) 23:35, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Freddy had a crappy childhood but far from a Scapegoat. Even as a child his is implied to of killed animals for fun which resulted in some of the bullying, his stepfather was bad but in comparison to what he does and the fact most his backstory is only revealed in one film his crimes far out weigh any sympathy. Even when he had a chance to be a normal husband and father he decided to be a child murderer and implied pedophile that killed his wife for finding out. The series doesn't even portray him as worthy of anything other than disgust towards him. While other slashers like Jason, Letherface and some others are portrayed as sympathetic or like they are people who suffered more than they deserved Freddy isn't. Jester of chaos (talk) 03:47, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Well you have to remember, Freddy didn't ask for the life he was given. I mean, sure, he was never 100% normal, but NOBODY deserves to go through what he went through as a child, and I can't help but feel that what he went through contributed to his abnormalities before finally driving him over the edge, and the worst part is, he never even got to know his real parents. BloodKnight3254 (talk) 23:40, January 31, 2018 (UTC) I feel like we should ad Outcast to the categories list, since Freddy spent the first few years of his life as a reject.BloodKnight3254 (talk) 03:24, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Freddy is also a rapist, as far as i'm concerned he apparently raped some of his victims childs before dying and in the third movie he takes the form of an attractive woman and has a almost sexual intercouse with a boy. He also tries to rape Lori, the main human character of Freddy vs Jason. This is not permited to edit but if someone reads this and can edit this page i would be grateful, or if he/she could make this allowed to edit so i can add it myself would be great too. Mortal Kombat Villains Please add the category Mortal Kombat Villains to this article